


Skype call

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Skype, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sorry I just saw this in Twitter and had to write about it ...<br/>*Calls @MiniLaddd on skype*</p>
<p>Me- "Suh dude?"</p>
<p>Mini- "Layin in bed naked."</p>
<p>Me- "Ha good one man"</p>
<p>Mini - *turns on cam to expose bare chest*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skype call

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said got this from Twitter lol but I decided to add a fanfiction

Some of the crew were at Evan's house talking about how the two couples, Evan x Jonathon and Lui x David, got together and helping Tyler out with his problem.   
"Dude your gonna have to call mini someday," Evan said looking at his friend. Tyler just shrugged. "Why don't you at least try and call him?"Lui asked sitting on nogla's lap. "It's not that easy guys I do want to tell him how I feel but I'm not sure if he'll like me back,"Tyler said looking down.   
"If ye believe that then ye more of a dumbass then I thought," nogla said getting up a little and trying not to drop Lui because he was holding him by his waist. "The fuck does that mean nogla?" Tyler asked getting confused. "He means that you have to try because it's obvious Craig likes you too," Evan said. "But you never know that he may n-" "Hey guys I finally got the popcorn....did I miss something?" Delirious asked holding the bowl of popcorn. "Just some stuff...come sure over here by me,"Evan said. Delirious nodded and walked to Evan still confused. "Tyler just still try okay or something or else you'll regret it," Evan said. Tyler just started quiet got the rest of the day thinking about how he should tell him.   
Soon it was time to leave and when Tyler hugged Evan a goodbye. "Don't forget to tell him or I'll tell him before you," Evan said to his ear. Tyler looked at him and nodded then left. He went home (say the banana bus crew ask lived in LA) and started at the ceiling. "Fuck it I'll just do it better now them later," Tyler said and called mini.  
*Calls mini on skype*

Me- "Suh dude?" 'keep it cool Tyler' he said in his mind.

Mini- "Layin in bed naked."

Me- "Ha good one man"

Mini - *turns on cam to expose bare chest*

Me:.....

Mini: what can't handle this sexy white body huh?

Me: no I umm... mini ummm.

Mini: you do know if you want this just come over and I'll give you some *wink*

Me: *getting flustered* sure ...tonight?

Mini: I'll be waiting  
*end of call*  
"Well that went better than expected, but he should have told me sooner" Tyler said and went to mini's house, but first went to a flower shop to buy rises then went to Craig's house.  
He was at the doorstep and knocked on the door. "Come in!" Is all Tyler heard and he went inside noticing the door was unlocked. But when he walked in he saw the lighting dim and rose petals on the floor. He followed the rose petals which led to mini's room and the rose petals were all around the bed.   
No one was in the room so Tyler sat on the bed and was kind of nervous. He was still holding the roses. "So you bring me roses and soon I'll be on the bottom of you," Craig said walking in from the restroom. He only had a towel on around his waist. Tyler looked at him and couldn't stop starting at him. "Quit staring you'll get some, but first you have to answer this one question," Craig said and walking towards wildcat and sat on his lap. Tyler would be lying if he said he wasn't already hard. "So this question is why did it take you so long for you to get here?"Craig asked and purposely grinded his hip against causing the older to moan. Tyler couldn't reply because it felt so good to him that he started grinding back until Craig suddenly stopped. "Did I say you could getting back? Answer my question and you'll get a treat," Craig said in Tyler's ear that made a shine run down his spine. "I....I thought that you...you didn't feel the same,"Tyler said and grinded back and Craig started grinding again. "Of course I would but I was just waiting for you but you never came and now here we are about to have some action~" Craig said but ended up purring a little at the end. Tyler moaned again and Craig grabbed the end of Tyler's shirt and pulled it up which he threw to the floor. Soon he grabbed Tyler's jeans and unbuttoned it. Tyler helped take it off and when it reached his ankles he kicked off leaving his boxers on. When that happened Craig forcefully put his lips on Tyler's and bit his bottom lip got an invitation for entrance. Tyler complied and opened his both therefore both fighting for dominance but Tyler won the dominance. They grinded in each other and kissed for a few minutes until Tyler turned them around and started attacking Craig's neck. Craig moaned at that and grinding up harder causing Tyler to moan out loud and he started sucking on Craig's nipple. Leaving a wet trail going down.   
Tyler went firm some more and tugged the towel away and looking at Craig with lust. He saw Craig's dick and slowly pumped it with his hands causing Craig to arch. Craig moaned with pleasure and Tyler stopped causing Craig to whine until Tyler put the top in his mouth then swallowed him hole. "Jesus T-Tyler!" Craig yelled and grabbed his hair and pulled him deeper. Tyler dud that for a few moments until he stopped again and slowly took Craig it off his mouth with a popping sound. "F-fuck Tyler how are you so...So good at this?" Craig panted. Tyler just put three fingers in Craig's mouth. "Lick!" Tyler demanded and started pumping Craig with his hands causing Craig to moan. It was like this for about five minutes until Tyler's fingers were slicked, so he took his fingers it then grabbed Craig's legs and put it around his waist to open him a little. He hovered a finger over Craig's hole and was teasing him. "Sto-top teasing me and just do it," Craig complained and so Tyler put in s finger cause Craig to arch his back. He added another finger and started scissoring him. He did that for a while them aged a third and stretched Craig open to prepare him. He thrusts his finger in just a little deeper and guy something that caused Craig to tell out in pleasure. "Found it,"Tyler said and kept hitting that sweet spot cause Craig to see stars. Credited m Craig loved it until it suddenly stopped and he was about to complain until he felt something bigger enter into him. Tyler switched from fingers to his dick and when he went in fully he waited for Craig to adjust then slowly started thrusting into him. Craig was enjoying it but wanted more. "Faster!"Craig yelled and put his legs around Tyler's waist to put him in deeper. Tyler complied and thrusts faster and deeper. Both of them moaned as they rode out their orgasms. Tyler even started pumping Craig's dick causing Craig to feel numb.   
"I'm-I'm gonna cum-" Craig yelled out. "Don't cum before me...you have to beg if you want to cum,"Tyler said. Craig whined because he had to cum so bad. Tyler felt himself at his climax coming. "Please...let...let me come please!"Craig yelled out. Tyler couldn't keep it together so he nodded and with one last trust they both came at the same time. Craig's coming into Craig's hands and his stomach while Tyler came into Craig. Tyler pulled out and they both laid next to each other panting.  
"If only you told me sooner then maybe then we could have done this sooner,"Tyler said holding Craig by his waist. "Shut up at least we did it,"Craig said and slowly pushed Tyler's lips.Tyler held him closer and they both feel asleep leaving their phones some while it rings.  
*at Evan's house*  
"Pick up Tyler your suppose to be here for the game!"Evan said irritated. "Awww Evan don't worry about it he might have finally told them,"Lui winked. Nogla chuckled and Evan just relaxed a little. "Yeah your right I'll just leave them alone then,"Evan said and all three of them laughed but leaving Jonathon confused again. "Seriously guys what is going on?"delirious asked. "Well tell you later when Tyler tells us,"nogla said. Delirious just sighed and left it alone...  
The end

**Author's Note:**

> Finally done hope you liked it and don't worry about my other fanfiction "the legendary light and dark" I'm still writing it but just busy.  
> Wildcat- yeah busy being bored and play guitar hero.
> 
> Me-did I say you could be here Tyler? Why aren't you with Craig at home?  
> *Craig peeks in*  
> Craig-someone call me
> 
> Me-*facepalm*
> 
> Delirious- Hey guys and wow who are they? *points at you guys*
> 
> Me-Delirious what are you doing here? I'm writing a fanfiction so you guys get!"
> 
> *Evan, Brock, Brian, Lui, and nogla walks in*
> 
> Brock-wow what is happening?
> 
> Me-fanfiction writing so guys may you go?
> 
> Tyler- no because we have s right to be here
> 
> Me-fine just let me say bye otay?.... So I iNSaniTy_sMiLeS 101 win continue my other fanfiction when I feel motivated so I'll see you guys later bye ^-^  
> Tyler-bye fucktards!  
> Craig-bye  
> Brock-I don't know what's happening so bye  
> Brian-yeah bye  
> Evan- *waves bye*  
> Lui and nogla in unison-bye  
> Delirious- *puts his hands in the air* GIVE BIRTH!!!!


End file.
